everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Miraculous-Lilygem/Character Design Contest~
Hey, guys~ So, recently I made a Character Design Help blog. So, today, I will be having a Character Design contest. I've thought about it for that other blog, but, I thought, Maybe not. Now that I've seen some people do this, I've decided to do it as well. Anyway, here's what the winners get. All the descriptions are all from their page XD Prizes~ First place: Any prize of your choice, just not DeviantArt points because I only have one point LOL Second place: One piece of digital artwork on the character of your choice Third Place: One piece of traditional artwork on the character of your choice Rules Like everything else in life, there are rules. So, here all all the things you need to know and do before you enter! #If you do art, you will have a better chance of winning, because I'm not good at visualizing. #If you do art, you may not copy other people's artwork, or I'll disqualify you. If it's only a "minor" similarity, I'll excuse that. Anyway, onto the characters! Characters 'Angela Cloud, Daughter of the Angel from "The Angel", Royal' The elder daughter of the Angel, Angela is proud to carry on her destiny as the next angel. She is quite happy that she would become an angel, as she loves bright, golden colours. She is happy that she'll get a halo after she graduates Ever After, just like her mother. NO WINGS NOR HALO. I'd say she wears pale colours, kind of like an angel does. She has long, bleach blonde hair that goes up to her thigh. Maybe since angels are like messengers, she'll probably wear those Hermes shoes. That's all I could think of! 'Skylar "Sky" Cloud, Daughter of the Angel from "The Angel", Rebel' The younger daughter of the Angel. Angela asked Headmaster Grimm if she could go, and Milton Grimm said yes. As a Rebel, she highly doubts that she would become a good angel, mainly because she's really clumsy and might send the person to the wrong place. She highly believes that Angela is perfect. NO WINGS NOR HALO. She'll wear something cream-coloured and perhaps sky blue-coloured. Maybe something rebellious, something that goes against her destiny. 'Fiona Wonder, Daughter of the Fiddler from "The Wonderful Musician", Rebel' She's the best student in Muse-ic Class-ic's Orchestra. She plays beautifully and others admire her. However, she does not wish to attract people or animals with her music. She only plays for her love of music. Fiona sometimes gets distracted and plays a tune that attracts all animals and students to beg her for more music. Maybe brown or black hair for the fiddle/violin itself? I would like it if you put her with her violin/fiddle in standing rest position, which is like this. I don't know for her outfit, I was maybe thinking of concert attire aka white blouse and black leggings (for us) or just black. 'Mireille "Miri" Spiegel, Daughter of the Magic Mirror and Enchanted Mirror from Snow White & Beauty and the Beast, Rebel' She is half French and half German. Although she is half French and German, she rarely knows how to speak German and only knows how to speak French (because the Magic Mirror never taught her)... She usually shows the rebellious side of her. Something shiny and maybe some mirror motifs. I really don't know. Notes Okay the official due date for the pictures are JULY 29TH, 2016, at Midnight PDT (Pacific Daylight Time). People in the contest~ *Rai (possibly might join) - Mireille Spiegel *Limegreene04 - All *Sabine - Angela and Skylar Cloud; (possibly) Mireille Spiegel *Hidden - Angela and Skylar Cloud (done) Category:Blog posts